A Magic Lie
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Ryou, A little boy missing out on happiness. Bakura, a grown man who gained that happiness by meeting and saving Ryou. Inspired by Hocus Pocus by Megapoid Gumi and Hatsune Miku. One-Shot


"Ra dammit!" Cursed a white-haired man as he stepped in another dirty puddle. He cursed his way home from work, calling his job and boss stupid and jackasses. He turned a corner that showed a small park on the other side. He always passed the small park to and from work. Nothing out of the ordinary, swings a small slide, and a couple of monkey bars. It was a dirty and broken park that was on the city's list of renovation.

Something caught his burgundy eyes as he tried to leave that horrid little park. A little boy, no older than eight years, was sitting on a swing, that was ready to snap at any moment. The little boy had grey hair, but probably because it was covered in dirt and grime, a white and blue stripped sweater that was too big for lis small frame and a pair of khakis. He stared at him for what seemed like hours, until he pondered on going straight home and forgetting the boy was even there, or try to convince him to go to his parents. The latter seemed to win as his legs robotically walked towards the torn apart park.

"Hey" He called out. What he saw almost made him freeze. The little boy whipped his head up to see who was talking to him, revealing a large bandage on the right side of his face, a scratch that ran from one side of his cheek to the other, his small neck covered in purple, black, green and yellow bruises, and wide chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hi" He said in a whispery voice.

"What are you doing out here all on your own? Didn't you know it was going to rain soon?" The man asked as he squatted in front of the boy. The boy looked at him, tilted his head to the side and gave a slight shake of his head wearing a shy smile.

"How about I take you home. Your mommy and daddy must be worried." He spoke once more. The little boy's smile faded as he said this, and his eyes glossed up.

"No. I want to be away from them." He said once more.

"Are they the ones who gave you these marks?"

Silence.

A nod.

An understanding.

"How about you come home with me?" The man said with a caring and kind smile.

"Really?" He asked with a gleam in the brown orbs.

"Yeah, I think you would have a pretty smile." He said as he stood up and stretched out his hands for the little boy to take. He smiled once more as he saw he saw the little boy spring up and quickly grab the pale hand...as if it would disappear.

"I'm Bakura."

"I'm Ryou."

And soon the too whitettes were on their way towards Bakura's small condo. The older male looked over his shoulder casually to see if anyone saw him. No one. Good. He smiled as he reached down and picked up the small boy earning a small laugh of surprise. He placed the eight year old on his hip and continued on.

_Two Months Later_

"'Kura's home! 'Kura's home! 'Kura's home!" Ryou cheered as he saw said male through the window with two bags full of groceries. Ryou waited patiently on the sofa waiting for his caretaker to come straight through the door. And just like that he heard the click of the front door, and shuffling feet make their way to the kitchen.

"'Kura! Your home!" He smiled.

"Sure am Ry, did you miss me?" He asked with a smile as he saw the little boy help put the groceries away.

"Yes! You were gone longer this time." He said. He stopped putting the groceries away when he saw a little pink box of strawberry pocky and his smile widen. "You remembered!"

"This," Bakura said as he yanked the box away from the child's reach and placed them on the top of the refrigerator,"Is after you had dinner. Understood?"

He received a nod with no whining added. Ryou was a good kid. He was glad he made the little boy smile.

"Alright now what do you want to eat?" And at that, the door rang. Bakura furrowed his brows together as he went to answer the door. His face was filled with sorrow as he saw a police officer at the door with a glare masked on his face. "Yes can I help you?"

"Are You Bakura Tozuko?" The officer asked.

"Yes is something wrong?" He knew what was wrong.

"I'm afraid there is. Your under arrest for abduction." He said as he grabbed Bakura roughly by his wrists and bound them together with silver handcuffs.

"'Kura?" Ryou asked as he left the kitchen and made his way towards the front of the condo.

"Everything's fine Ryou." He said with a smile, "I just have to go away for a while."

The cop seemed observant of the scene being played out as he dragged the male away.

"'Kura? Where are you going? 'Kura? 'KURA!" Ryou cried as he saw his only friend being dragged away. Bakura heard his 'son's' crys and let his own tears fall once the door to his apartment was closed. He was dragged and tossed into the officer's car as they both saw social securities go in and take Ryou out of the apartment.

Once the apartment was a dot in the distance Bakura smiled as more tears ran down his face. _'It's for the best. Ryou deserves the best.' _He thought as more memories came back.

_"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITcH! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" A bottle smashed against a dirty beer stained wall as a little white-haired boy whimpered and cringed in fear._

_"It's always your fault!" A woman's voice screeched throughout the house._

_"You'll never amount to anything!" Another bottle, another insult and another beating._

_"You'll always be nothing Bakura." A male voice was heard as another bottle came flying and hitting the little boy directly on his head._

Bakura quickly shook out of his gaze as he saw that he was at the police station. He saw two men glare at him. He smiled though, he saved Ryou.

"Why'd you do it?" One of them asked.

"Because he deserved to smile."

"He had his parents to make sure he did."

"Then why was he at a stupid little park covered in bruises?"

Smart remark.

"He was happy with me, and I was with him. If you needed to take me away because of this _crime_ as you call it, then so be it. As long as Ryou will always have his smile then put me in jail."

So they did.

_One Year__ Later_

Bakura Tozuko, age twenty-two and already with a criminal record. He smiled at that, it wasn't a crime. No far from it, it was saving a small boy from pain suffering and doing ssomething to help him like no one did for him.

"Tozuko, you have a visiter." One of the gaurds announced. His brows furrowed in thought as he had no family in the area.

Once he turned around a pink box of strawberry pocky slid over tohim. His eyes widen as he took it and looked over to the cell bars,

"Ryou."


End file.
